The Seventh Player (Remake)
by devil del viso d'angelo
Summary: Ini adalah remake dari yang sebelumnya soalnya devil merasa banyak kekurangan seperti pemilihan waktunya. Pelase baca dari prolognya yakk (ﾉ* )ﾉ
1. Chapter 1

**Ini adalah remake dari yang sebelumnya soalnya devil merasa banyak kekurangan seperti pemilihan waktunya. Pelase baca dari prolognya yakk** **(** **ﾉ** ***** **)** **ﾉ**

The Seventh Player (Remake) menceritakan kisah seorang pemain basket paling berbakat, yang sudah terlupakan bahkan tak pernah diingat sekalipun

Berawal dari SMP Teikou yang memiliki klub basket dengan pemain-pemain tangguh dan berbakat yang telah mengalahkan banyak sekolah dan memenangi banyak pertandingan

Pemain inti di SMP Teikou disebut sebagai Kiseki no Sedai (Generation of Miracles), atau yang lebih di kenal dengan nama Kisedai

Setelah mereka semua lulus, masing-masing dari mereka pergi ke SMA yang berbeda, yang memiliki prestasi di klub basket sebelumnya. Sayangnya ada satu lagi pemain yang juga merupakan anggota Kisedai, yang kini terlupakan

Bukan sang Bayangan Keenam (The Phantom Sixth Player), yang sekarang bergabung dengan klub basket SMA Seirin sebagai anak kelas satu. Tapi anggota Kisedai yang ketujuh, yang dijuluki sebagai pemain ketujuh (The Seventh Player), Namikaze Naruto

Naruto memutuskan untuk menyusul keluarga besarnya yang berada di London tepat di hari kenaikan kelas. Dan setelah itu, Naruto sama sekali tak pernah memberi kabar, bahkan pada teman terdekatnya sekalipun, Kuroko Tetsuya

Beberapa minggu setelah kepergian Naruto, Naruto dikabarkan tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat yang tentunya membuat Kisedai terkejut. Tapi, mereka tak berlarut-larut dalam keterkejutan maupun kesedihan mereka, dan mereka melanjutkan bakat basket mereka hingga di SMA berpredikat baik dalam klub baksetnya

Bagaimanakah kisah Kisedai bersama bayangan keenam dan pemain ketujuh mereka? Apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto ternyata masih hidup dan kembali ke Jepang lalu bergabung dengan Seirin? Apa jadinya jika Naruto mulai menampakan jati dirinya?

Mari ikuti kisah lengkapnya dalam The Seventh Player (Remake)


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, sebelum masuk ke cerita..** **kalo ada "..." berarti ngomong langsung. Kalo '...' berarti cuman dibatin** **, trus kalo** **"..."** **percakapan dari telpon yakk** **ﾍ** **(** ***)** **ﾉ**

 **Oh,** **satu lagi**

 **Nomor punggung Tsuchida kan 9, nah devil balik-** **ehh** **tuker sama nomor punggung Naru. Nomor punggung Tsuchida jadi 14, soalnya di Seirin belum ada nomor punggung 14. Nah nomor punggung Naru jadi 9. Aaannd~, ada alasan kenapa nomor punggung Naru itu 9. Dan kalian mungkin mengaitkan nomor itu sama Kyuubi. Well, ada sih kaitannya sama Kyuubi, tapi ada alasan lain** **(** **)**

 **Yosh, mari kita masuk ke dalam cerita (~_^)**

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang usianya tak lebih dari 15 tahun. Rambut pirang cerah yang melambai kecil akibat terpaan lembut angin musim gugur. Kulit coklat eksotis. Manik mata sapphire indah yang mampu memikat hati orang-orang. Pipi yang sedikit chubby dengan tanda lahir yang mirip seperti kumis kucing. Dan bibir tipis yang kini membentuk sebuah garis melengkung-senyum tipis

Si pirang yang tak lain adalah Namikaze Naruto, memakai pakian kasual. Kemeja lengan pendek dengan warna biru langit yang 2 kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka, memperlihatkan t-shirt hitam polos dan sebuah kalung berliontin kristal prisma segi enam berwarna hijau laut(kalung dari Tsunade). Celana panjang jeans hitam dengan sebuah ikat pinggang berantai di sisi kiri ikat pinggang. Dan sepasang sepatu sport putih

Angin musim gugur di sore hari yang cukup dingin tak membuatnya kedinginan

Dengan langkah santai, tangan kiri yang bersembunyi di balik saku celananya, Naruto melangkah menuju ke gedung olahraga Seirin mengingat ini hari sabtu dan pastinya sekolah tutup lebih awal. Tapi hal itu tak mengurungkan niat Naruto untuk pergi ke sana, karena memiliki jadwal harian Tetsuya, thanks to his big bro

Di gedung olahraga

Terdengar suara pantulan bola dan suara berisik lainnya. Semua yang ada di dalam sangat berkonsentrasi hingga tak ada yang menyadari bahwa seseorang telah mengamati mereka sejak beberapa menit lalu

Si pengamat yang tak lain adalah Naruto hanya diam tak bersuara. Hingga sebuah bola basket tiba-tiba melesat tepat ke arah wajahnya. Dan dengan santainya Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, menghentikan-err tepatnya langsung mengoperkannya pada Tetsuya

Tetsuya dengan sempurna menangkap bola itu dengan ekspresi terkejut yang terlihat jelas di wajah yang biasanya datar itu

"Yhoo, Tetsuya. Lama tak bertemu."

Sapa Naruto dengan cengiran 5 jarinya. Sedangkan Tetsuya masih tampak shock dan mencoba memproses apa yang tengah dilihatnya. Tetsuya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, karena yang saat ini berdiri di ambang pintu gedung olahraga adalah teman masa SMPnya yang dikabarkan telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat 2 tahun yang lalu. Dan kini teman yang paling dekat dengannya itu berdiri di sana dalam keadaan utuh

"Naru..to-kun? Ba-bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau.."

Tetsuya tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya membuat Naruto merasa bersalah pada teman baby bluenya itu

Dengan senyum maaf, Naruto menjelaskan "Well, mungkin kami-sama tak ingin aku pergi ke tempatnya, karena kami-sama tau betapa `menyenangkan` jika aku ada di sana dan berhasil memberikan `hadiah` karena sudah mengundangku ke tempat orang-orang mati berada. So, here I'm."

Seirin untuk pertama kalinya melihat ekspresi teman biru mereka selain ekspresi datar, dan wajah yang biasanya datar itu masih memajang eskpresi tak percaya. Manusia baby blue itu menghampiri Naruto secara perlahan begitu juga Naruto yang melangkah dengan santainya menghampiri si manusia hantu itu

Begitu mereka sudah saling berhadapan, dengan ragu-ragu Tetsuya mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyentuh pipi kiri si kuning yang lebih pendek 2 cm darinya itu untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya tak sedang bermimpi ataupun berkhayal

"Kau benar-benar Naruto-kun."

Dan Tetsuya langsung memeluk erat teman baiknya itu seakan-akan teman kuningnya itu akan pergi darinya, dan Tetsuya tak ingin teman yang sudah seperti adiknya itu pergi lagi dari kehidupan monotonya

"Aku kembali, Tetsuya. Dan maaf tak memberi kabar padamu sama sekali."

Naruto merasakan Tetsuya menggeleng kecil dan melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu berkata dengan senyum simpul yang sangat kecil "Tak apa. Aku senang kau kembali, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menatap sekitarnya dan tersenyum pada Tetsuya "Kulihat, kau senang berada di sini."

"Begitulah. Mereka baik, kuat, dan kerjasama mereka benar-benar mengagumkan."

"Ahahaha. Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun tau aku di sini?"

"Well, you know. Aniki kan punya koneksi luas. So, I got your information from him."

Yups, serasa dunia milik berdua. Lainnya? Pergi aja

Seirin memandang teman biru mereka bicara dengan si kuning, menatap bingung dan penasaran. Berbeda dengan Kagami yang tampak kesal dan akhirnya membuka suara

"Oii! Siapa kau? Kau bukan murid di sini! Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Maa, maa. Kau tak perlu berteriak padaku, alis petir. Aku datang bukan untuk cari ribut. Aku datang hanya ingin bertemu dengan teman lama."

Naruto mengabaikan protesan Kagami masalah panggilan Naruto padanya, dan berjalan mendekati Tetsuya lalu merangkul bahu Tetsuya yang sedikit lebih besar darinya lalu membawa Tetsuya menjauhi yang lain dan bicara dengan suara yang kecil

"Dengar, Tetsuya. Aku tau ini mendadak. Tapi aku ingin kau membantuku."

"Jika aku bisa, maka akan aku bantu. Naruto-kun butuh bantuan apa? Jarang-jarang Naruto-kun minta bantuan."

"Sebenarnya aku ada beberapa rencana dan kebetulan aniki membawaku bersamanya ke sini. Aku ingin melakukan beberapa hal sampai aku kembali ke London nanti."

"Rencana apa? Tunggu, London?"

"Kau tak tau? Sepertinya kau lupa mengatakan kemana aku pergi saat masih SMP dulu. Aku pindah ke London begitu kenaikan kelas."

Yang lain kembali merasa diacuhkan dan lagi-lagi Kagami bicara dengan cukup keras

"Hooiii! Bocah kuning! Cepat pergi sebelum kulempar bola basket ini ke muka kucingmu itu!"

Uh-oh, Kagami tampaknya sedang dalam badmood. Dan Naruto hanya menghela napas pasrah lalu pamit

"Well, hanya itu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. See you again, everyone!"

Dan Naruto pergi meninggalkan yang lainnya, yang masih belum kembali dari pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Tetsuya tampak terdiam, membeku mendengar rencana gila teman masa SMPnya itu. Ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa Naruto masih hidup membuatnya senang sekaligus tak percaya

Hari mulai gelap dan bulan mulai menampakan dirinya ditemani oleh bintang-bintang yang bertebaran dan berkelap-kelip menerangi langit yang gelap

Dan Naruto terlihat berjalan dengan santainya sambil menelpon seseorang menggunakan ponsel flip jingga yang terdapat sebuah gantungan ponsel dengan gantungan bola basket mini ditambah dengan seekor rubah dengan 9 ekor berwarna jingga

Tangan kanan Naruto memegang ponselnya ke telinga kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya bersembunyi dengan tenang di saku jaketnya

"Tuutt..tuutt..tuu-Naruto? Ada apa menelpon?"

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan yang kuminta?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir siapa aku ini? Dan untuk apa kau memintaku untuk membuat semua itu?"

"Tentu saja untuk memperlancar rencana yang sudah kusiapkan. Lagipula aku belum punya semua itu, dan aku pikir kau orang paling tepat untuk membantuku membuat semuanya. Kau kan ahlinya."

"Tapi, Naruto. Kau yakin mereka mau membantumu? Bukankah mereka menganggapmu sudah mati?"

"Kita tak akan tau kalau belum mencoba. Setidaknya dia sudah mulai mempersiapkan diri setelah aku memberikan informasi yang dibutuhkannya untuk menentukan menu latihannya sendiri."

"Jika itu yang kau mau. Kuharap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Mereka perlu mendapatkan pelajaran tetang batas dalam suatu hal yang mereka lakukan."

"Kuharap juga begitu. Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apa mereka sudah siap?"

"Mereka sudah menguasai semua teknik yang kau minta. Kurasa mereka sudah siap."

"Baguslah kau begitu. Aku akan menelponmu lagi nanti."

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan memaksakan diri."

"I know, I know. Kau lebih cerewet dari aniki."

"Ahahaha. Karena kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku juga, kau tau itu."

"Aku tau. Salam untuk yang lainnya. Oh, 1 lagi. Pastikan mereka sudah menentukan menu latihannya."

"Tentu."

Dan berakhirlah pembicaraan Naruto dengan seseorang yang jauh di sana. Lalu Naruto memanggil seseorang untuk menjemputnya pulang

Tak lama setelahnya, datang sebuah mobil sedan hitam. Dan begitu mobil itu sampai di depan Naruto, si pengemudi keluar yang ternyata seorang pria 30 tahunan dengan masker yang menutupi hidung hingga lehernya. Pria itu tak lain adalah paman dari Naruto, Hatake Kakashi

Dengan eye-smilenya Kakashi menghampiri Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepala kuning keponakannya itu "Lama tak bertemu, Naruto. Kulihat kau sehat-sehat saja."

"Bukankah paman ada di Suna? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku sudah sampai di sini tadi siang, dan anikimu memintaku untuk menjemputmu karena dia sedang ada rapat penting."

"Begitukah? Semoga saja aniki tak sampai sakit karena overworking lagi."

"Tenang. Paman sudah kembali dan bisa membantu mengurus perusahaan di sini lagi."

Keduanya kembali ke kediaman Namikaze dengan perbincangan ringan selama perjalanan yang hampir mencapai 15 menit dengan kecepatan sedang

Sesampai mereka di rumah yang disambut dengan para pelayan, Naruto langsung menuju kamarnya, membersihkan diri, mengganti pakaiannya santainya, lalu kembali ke ruang tv yang di sana ada Kakashi tengah bersantai di sofa sambil menonton sebuah acara tv

Naruto duduk di samping paman kesayangannya itu sambil memainkan jemarinya dengan lincah di ponselnya

"Sedang apa?"

"Hanya mengirim pesan pada Teme. Malam ini aku mau menginap di rumah Sasuke. Boleh?"

"Hmm? Tumben. Biasanya kau bertengkar terus dengan Sasuke."

"Well, aku ada sedikit perlu dengannya. Jadi, boleh tidak?"

"Paman sih tidak masalah. Tapi lebih baik kau bilang pada anikimu. Jangan sampai dia berbuat aneh-aneh lagi seperti bulan lalu."

"Iya, iya. Aku akan telpon aniki nanti. Aku mau menyiapkan pakaian gantiku dulu."

"Ya. Paman juga harus kembali ke kantor. Jangan lupa telpon sebelum pergi."

Dan percakapan antara paman-keponakan itu berakhir. Kakashi kembali ke kantor, sedangkan Naruto masuk ke kamarnya lalu membaringkan diri sambil menghubungi anikinya

"Tuutt..tuutt..Naru? Ada apa? Kau sudah pulang?"

Sebuah suara pria dewasa terdengar, tapi sepertinya bukan kakaknya, melainkan partner kerjanya

"Niisan? Kenapa ponsel aniki ada padamu?"

Tentu saja Naruto sedikit heran, pasalnya kakaknya itu tak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuh barang-barangnya, termasuk adiknya sendiri

"Oh, anikimu sedang menerima telpon dari rekan bisnisnya. Ada perlu apa?"

"Uhm. Nanti saja. Bilang pada aniki untuk menelponku kalau urusannya dengan rekan bisnisnya selesai."

"Baiklah. Apa penting? Kalau penting, biar aku berikan pada anikimu."

"Jangan! Biar aniki selesaikan dulu urusannya. Sudah ya. Aku mau telpon orang lain."

"Baiklah. Selamat malam."

"Malam juga, niisan."

Diputuslah sambungan telpon dan Naruto kembali men-dial nomor. Kali ini nomor Sasuke

"Tuutt..tuutt..tuutt..tuutt..tuutt..Dobe? Ada apa?"

"Lama sekali kau mengangkat telponku! Jangan bilang kau sedang.."

"Berisik! Apa maumu?"

"Ck. Jangan potong ucapanku, Teme. Aku sudah kirim pesan padamu, aku akan menginap di rumahmu dan karena kau tak membalas, makanya aku langsung menelpon."

"Ha? Memang kau sudah bilang anikimu?"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto bergetar pertanda ada telpon masuk

"Eh? Aniki?..Err Sasuke. Pokoknya nanti aku menginap. Jaa na."

"Oii! Dob-tuuut."

Naruto langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya dengan Sasuke, lalu menerima telpon dari anikinya

"Aniki? Urusanmu sudah selesai? Aku cuman mau bilang nanti aku nginap di rumah Sasuke."

"Ha? Oi! Jangan seenakmu saja. Aniki hari ini lembur."

"Kan masih ada pelayan si rumah, paman Kakashi juga sudah pulang. Aku tak mau tau. Pokoknya aku akan nginap di rumah Sasuke."

"Kalau begitu untuk apa tadi kau menelpon aniki tadi kalau kau tetap menginap?"

"Setidaknya aku sudah bilang kemana aku pergi. Daripada aniki nekat memanggil polisi seperti bulan lalu."

"Haah. Terserah saja. Besok kau sudah harus memilih sekolah mana yang akan kau masuki."

"Ya, ya. Jangan lupa istirahat dan makan. Jangan buat adikmu ini repot dengan merawatmu yang sakit, aniki."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Naruto langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon dan segera ke rumah Sasuke

Sesampainya di sana Naruto kembali di sambut oleh para pelayan di kediaman Uchiha yang tak kalah megahnya dengan kediaman Namikaze, dan kebetulan Naruto datang tepat sebelum makan malam berlangsung yang membuat Naruto ikut makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha

Suasana makan malam terasa hangat dengan percakapan ringan diantara mereka, sang kepala keluarga, Fugaku yang bereaksi selayaknya seorang kepala keluarga, sang ibu rumah tangga, Mikoto yang menanggapi dengan senyum dan tawa kecil, anak tertua, Itachi yang dengan senyum simpulnya mengikuti perbincangan yang lebih terlihat seperti adu mulut antara kedua orang termuda di sana, Sasuke dan Naruto

Selesai makan malam, seperti biasa Naruto tidur di kamar Sasuke jika dirinya menginap, begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang akan tidur bersama di kamar Naruto jika dirinya menginap di kediaman Namikaze

Naruto dan Sasuke berbaring saling bersisihan dengan kedua lengan mereka sebagai bantalan meski sudah memakai bantal

Dan Sasuke memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka "Bagaimana persiapannya?"

"Sebagian besar sudah terlaksana. Hanya beberapa hal lagi yang perlu kita lakukan. Dan kurasa semuanya akan lengkap begitu kita mulai masuk ke sana."

"Baguslah. Aku sudah gatal ingin bermain."

"Oii! Jangan terlalu senang atau kau akan menghancurkan semuanya."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu yang suka menghancurkan rencana orang lain."

"Setidaknya aku menghancurkan rencana bodoh. Sedangkan kau, rencana baikpun kau hancurkan."

"Terserah."

Dan ucapan itu membawa _foxy-grin_ tercetak di bibir tipis Naruto karena Sasuke menyerah. Dan mereka mulai tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi masing-masing

TBC ≧ω≦

 **Semoga remake ini gak ngecewain yakk** **(** **づ￣** **³** **)** **づ**

Omake

2 tahun lalu di SMP Teiko

Cuaca yang cerah di musim semi yang membuat orang-orang begitu bahaiga saat melihat bunga-bunga bermekaran terutama bunga sakura yang menjadi kebanggaan Jepang, tapi sepertinya tak semua orang menikmati hari yang cerah ini seperti yang terjadi pada para remaja berkepala pelangi itu

Apa yang membuat remaja pelangi itu menjadi terlihat marah, muram, dan malu?

Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada loker sepatu mereka

Dimulai dari milik si kepala merah, Akashi Seijuurou

Seperti biasa Seijuurou berangkat pagi agar tidak terjebak macet mengingat dirinya masih diantarkan oleh sopir keluarganya, dan tentu saja tempat yang pertama kali didatangi adalah loker sepatu untuk mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu yang disediakan oleh sekolah

Tapi sepertinya Seijuurou tak hanya melihat sepatu sekolahnya di dalam sana, karena di sana ada beberapa lembar foto dengan fokus pada sosok anak kecil berkepala merah memakai stelan pakaian yang `puffy` layaknya anak-anak kecil pada umumnya membuatnya terlihat bulat. Ditambah dengan topi beret mini yang bertengger manis di kepala sisi kirinya, wajahnya terlihat manis dengan rona merah di kedua pipi gembulnya dengan mata yang terlihat berkaca-kaca seolah ingin menangis

Foto yang lain menunjukan anak kecil yang sama dengan pakaian yang sama, tapi ekspresi anak itu berbeda-beda

Ada yang tertawa lebar, menangis keras, posisi tengkurap dengan seekor anjing akita besar di atas tubuh mungil anak itu

Seijuurou yang melihat foto-foto itu tentu saja terkejut, wajah yang terbilang tampan itu kini memerah bagai rambut dan matanya akibat rasa marahnya hingga Seijuurou menemukan sebuah tulisan di balik salah satu foto-foto itu

`Ini balasanku karena kemarin kau sudah membuatku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh aniki ~\\(≧▽≦)/~..Love, Foxy Blonde`

"Gggrrr...BAKA KITSUNE!"

Dan akhirnya Seijuurou kehilangan kesabaran dan ketenangannya, sedangkan si pelaku tertawa terbahak-bahak di suatu tempat, bersembunyi dari amukan `Raja Gunting Merah`

Benar-benar TBC (~_^)

Next omake-Kise Ryouta


	3. Chapter 3

**Mari kita tengok kelanjutan dari chap sebelumnya** **(*** **︶** **`*)** **Semoga gak ngecewain yakk** **ヾ** **(** **〃** **^)** **ﾉ**

Pagi harinya, Naruto ikut sarapan bersama keluarga Uchiha dan mereka makan diselingin dengan percakapan ringan

Fugaku memulai pembicaraan dengan tenang namun sikap tegasnya tetap di sana "Kudengar kalian akan pindah sekolah di sini. Apa kalian sudah menentukan dimana kalian ingin pindah sekolah?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil "Tentu saja. Tapi tak semua dari kami pindah ke sekolah yang sama."

Itachi mengernyit "Apa maksudmu? Aku tak yakin yang lain ingin pisah dengan rubah kesayangan mereka."

Ucapan Itachi mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Mikoto dan Sasuke membuat Naruto cemberut "Tapi mereka tak akan bisa membantahku, benar kan?"

Kali ini ucapan Naruto mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi yang membuat Sasuke sebagai salah satu orang yang tak bisa menolak permintaan rubah pirang itu merasa dikalahkan dengan telak "Bagaimana kami bisa menolakmu kalau kau sendiri menggunakan jurus licikmu itu."

Naruto menyeringai "Maksudmu jurus licik apa? Apa ini yang kau maksud?"

Dan saat itu juga Naruto mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, kitty-eyes no jutsu miliknya yang ampuh membuat orang-orang menurutinya dan tanpa sadar para Uchiha meneguk ludah mereka begitu melihat betapa wajah yang terlihat seperti kucing itu semakin mirip dengan anak kucing yang meminta untuk dipungut

Dengan geramnya Sasuke menghardik "Tarik kembali jurus licikmu itu!"

Dan tertawalah Naruto dengan sangat kerasnya hingga air mata menggenang di sudut kedua matanya itu, sedangkan Mikoto dan Itachi hanya bisa bersweatdrop-ria bahkan Fugaku yang terkenal cool itu

Tentu saja para Uchiha itu lebih ekspresif kalau Naruto bersama dengan mereka, tak termasuk Mikoto yang memang sejak awal sudah ekspresif. Dan siapapun itu akan jadi lebih ekspresif jika sudah berhadapan dengan Naruto yang jahilnya sudah tingkat dewa

Tiba-tiba Itachi teringat akan sesuatu "Oh ya, Naruto. Kemarin aku sempat bicara dengan kakekmu. Beliau bilang akan ke Jepang beberapa hari lagi. Dan sebenarnya beliau tak ingin aku mengatakannya padamu."

Tentu saja Naruto terkejut "Apa? Kenapa dia tak bilang padaku saja? Kenapa harus Itachi-nii?"

Itachi bergidik bahu "Entahlah. Beliau tak ingin kau tau. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan mereka."

Mikoto tampak khawatir "Tapi, bukankah yang mereka inginkan ada di London? Apa mungkin mereka ke Jepang?"

Itachi hanya menggeleng kecil "Aku tak tau. Beliau tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya mengatakan akan kembali ke Jepang. Itu saja."

Naruto bertanya dengan was-was "Apa aniki tau?"

Kali ini Sasuke yang menjawab "Mengingat koneksi yang anikimu punya, aku yakin dia sudah tau tentang kakekmu yang akan kembali ke sini."

Baiklah, aura bersahabat Naruto kini berganti menjadi gelap "Awas saja kalau aku sudah sampai rumah."

Mendengar geraman kecil dari Naruto membuat para Uchiha sekalipun menjadi gemetar ketakutan. Mereka sudah bersumpah pada diri mereka untuk tak membuat si pirang itu menjadi marah karena mereka tau betapa menakutkannya Naruto jika sudah marah

Tak berapa lama aura menekan Naruto kembali menjadi aura bersahabat membuat para Uchiha menghela napas lega yang tanpa sadar telah mereka tahan

Dengan senyum 100.000 voltnya Naruto berpamitan "Terimakasih sarapannya. Aku harus pulang sebelum aniki mengomeliku habis-habisan."

Fugaku menawarkan "Biar kuantar, sekalian pergi ke kantor."

Naruto menggeleng kecil "Tak perlu repot-repot, paman. Aku sudah meminta paman Kakashi untuk menjemputku ke sini."

Dan saat itu juga suara klakson mobil terdengar beberapa kali membuat Naruto berdiri dari duduknya "Nah kan, apa kubilang. Paman Kakashi akan datang tepat waktu."

Sasuke menatap Naruto tak percaya "Yang kutau si jam karet itu selalu terlambat 3 jam dengan waktu yang ditentukan. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya sampai dia bisa sampai tepat waktu seperti ini?"

Naruto menjawab dengan misterius sambil mengerjap sebelah matanya penuh arti "Ra~ha~si~a~. Jaa ne, minna."

Dan pergilah Naruto meninggalkan para Uchiha yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bercampur aduk, antara tak percaya, heran, sampai kagum

Naruto kembali ke rumahnya bersama dengan Kakashi yang di sambut oleh para maid dan butler seperti biasa. Dan sepertinya tak hanya para pelayan yang menyambut mereka karena di sana berdiri seorang pemuda 20 tahun dengan rambut(potongan rambut Sebastian dari Kuroshitsuji) sunset, kulit kecoklatan seperti si adik, Naruto. Manik mata blue sea-nya yang tajam. Memakai stelan tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja merah dan dasi hitam

Yups, pemuda itu adalah kakak dari Naruto, Namikaze Kurama. Pemuda yang menjabat sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan terkenal, Kaze group di cabang Jepang

Kurama merupakan sesosok pemuda yang posesif pada keluarga terutama adiknya. Biar terkadang terkesan kasar, tapi Kurama benar-benar menyayangi keluarganya

Oh, dan jangan pernah berurusan dengannya, apalagi membuatnya marah jika kau tak ingin masuk ke rumah sakit dengan keadaan mengenaskan

Dengan suara yang tegas Kurama bertanya "Dan kenapa kau baru pulang?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal "Terlalu asik sarapan."

Kakashi memilih untuk meninggalkan pasangan kakak-adik itu karena memang tak ingin ikut terseret dalam adu mulut mereka

Naruto melanjutkan dengan aura yang tak bersahabat "Kau tau kalau Ero-sannin akan kembali kan?"

Kurama menatap Naruto penuh arti "So?"

Naruto mengernyit tajam "What do you mean `so`? You know he'll be back in a few days and you don't say anything about this to me!"

Kurama menghela napas lelah "Naruto..aku tak tau kenapa kau marah padaku karena hal ini. Aku tau kau tak suka dengan caranya, tapi kau juga tau kenapa Ero-jiijii melakukannya. Dia melakukannya untukmu, untuk kalian."

Naruto terdiam dan menenangkan dirinya "Terserah. Aku mau ambil beberapa barang."

Kali ini Kurama mengernyit "Mau kemana lagi kau?"

Naruto menjawab sambil lalu "Menemui Sasuke dan yang lain. Aku sudah berjanji menemui mereka di vila."

Kurama tampak terkejut meski untuk sesaat "Vila? Kau tau vila kita cukup jauh. Dan besok kau haru mendaftar ke sekolah."

Kali ini Naruto kembali ke aura bersahabatnya "Tenang saja. Kita punya sopir yang bisa diandalkan."

Kurama hanya menghela napas pasrah, lebih memilih untuk mengalah daripada berakhir adu mulut dengan adik kesayangannya itu. Lagipula Kurama tak yakin dirinya akan menang jika adu mulut dengan Naruto, terutama jika Naruto sudah mengeluarkan kitty-eyes no jutsunya

Kurama berkata dengan nada kekalahan "Lakukan sesukamu, tapi jangan lupa jaga kondisimu. Minggu lalu kondisimu menurun."

Naruto tersenyum, sebuah senyum sedih "Aku tau."

Saat Naruto akan naik ke kamarnya, Naruto menatap bingung pada kakaknya "Tak biasanya aniki pakai pakaian formal di hari sabtu."

Kurama menatap tuxedonya "Oh ini. Terpaksa. Atau dia akan mengganti bajuku secara paksa."

Naruto hanya bergidik bahu dan segera mengambil barangnya dan menghubungi yang lain untuk menunggunya di rumah Sasuke dan mereka bisa langsung pergi ke vilanya

Kurama sendiri segera pergi bersama dengan Kakashi tentunya karena Kakashi juga mulai membantunya mengurus perusahaan keluarganya

Selesai mengambil barang-barang yang diperlukan, Naruto langsung menuju vilanya dengan diantarkan sopir tercepat di keluarganya

Di vila sudah ada teman-temannya yang telah menunggu dan mereka tak lain adalah tim kebanggaannya, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba dan Lee. Mereka termasuk teman masa kecil dan hubungan mereka semakin dekat bagaikan saudara kandung dengan Naruto yang menjadi adik mereka mengingat memang Naruto yang paling muda di antara mereka

Mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu sambil menonton beberapa pertandingan yang dimainkan oleh Kisedai saat mereka kelas 2 hingga di tahun akhir mereka, lalu beberapa pertandingan Seirin dari saat mereka masih menjadi murid baru hingga beberapa bulan terakhir

Kiba dan Naruto menonton sambil memakan cemilan seperti biasa, Sasuke dan Neji tampak menonton dengan serius, Lee lebih memilih untuk melakukan push-up dan Shikamaru sudah pergi ke alam mimpinya di awal video ditayangkan

Naruto berkomentar di sela-sela makannya "Buruk. Terlalu keras dan egois."

Kiba mengangguk setuju "Si bayi besar itu mengingatkanku pada Shikamaru."

Dan orang yang disebutkan langsung terbangun "Jangan samakan aku dengan alien itu, merepotkan."

Neji ikut berkomentar "Bagaimana bisa mereka mendapatkan julusan sebagai Kiseki no Sedai jika mereka seperti ini? Bahkan ini lebih buruk dari yang kuperkirakan."

Naruto menjawab masih dengan cemilannya "Dengan kemenangan yang mereka raih, tentu saja mereka mendapat julukan seperti itu. Tapi akan berbeda jika Kisedai bermain dengan mereka."

Yang lain mengangguk setuju dan Naruto melanjutkan "Kalian tau Ero-sannin akan kembali?"

Yang lain tak termasuk Sasuke menatap Naruto terkejut bahkan Lee berhenti dari acara push-upnya

Shikamaru bertanya "Kau yakin?"

Kali ini Sasuke yang menjawab "Kami baru tau tadi pagi dari niisan."

Lee bertanya dengan heran "Kenapa Itachi-san yang tau lebih dulu?"

Naruto menjawab dengan nada kesal yang kentara "Karena Itachi-nii yang dihubungi secara langsung dan memintanya untuk merahasiakannya dariku."

Kiba mengernyit "Tapi serius, kenapa Itachi yang dikabari terlebih dahulu? Dan apa alasannya kembali? Bukankah dia bilang tak akan kembali sampai muridnya itu kembali seperti dulu?"

Naruto bergidik bahu "Entahlah. Tapi kita harus fokus pada yang lain. Masalah Ero-sannin kita pikirkan belakangan."

Shikamaru berkomentar dengan malas "Semoga dia kembali bukan karena muridnya itu membuat keonaran."

Neji mengangguk setuju "Setidaknya kita tau dia akan kembali dan bisa mempersiapkan langkah selanjutnya lebih awal."

Kiba teringat akan sesuatu "Hei Naruto, bagaimana dengan barang yang kau minta? Apa sudah disediakan?"

Naruto mengangguk "Ya, hanya sedikit polesan sana-sini dan semuanya sempurna."

Dan Sasuke juga teringat akan sesuatu "Apa ada kabar terbaru darinya tentang mereka?"

Naruto menggeleng "Tidak, tapi dia bilang mereka juga mempersiapkan diri untuk sesuatu, tapi belum yakin. Kau tau seperti apa orang itu, silent killer."

Naji berkata dengan penuh kelegaan "Aku dapat kabar dari Hinata tadi malam. Pengobatannya berjalan lancar dan sekarang sudah sembuh total. Tapi masih ada beberapa tes yang harus dilakukannya untuk memastikan lagi."

Naruto menghela napas lega "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Apa dia bisa bermain lagi?"

Neji mengangguk kecil "Ya, tapi tak bisa dalam waktu yang lama sepertimu."

Kiba mengernyit "Separah itu?"

Neji mengangguk kecil

Naruto menepuk tangannya sekali "Oke, let's practice!"

Dan Naruto mematikan tv flat besarnya yang bagainya layar bioskop dan mereka pergi ke ruang latihan yang penuh dengan alat-alat fitnes

TBC ≧ω≦

Omake

1 setengah tahun lalu di SMP Teiko

Seorang remaja bertubuh tinggi dan atletis dengan rambut kuning dengan mata emas terlihat tengah bersenda gurau dengan para gadis yang mengidolakannya, tapi bisa dilihat dirinya kurang nyaman dengan situasi yang terjadi padanya

Dan di sisi lain di belakang pohon besar bersembunyi sosok remaja yang juga memiliki rambut kuning tapi lebih liar dan mata biru langit yang cerah yang menatap jahil ke arah si kuning tinggi

Sosok kuning tinggi yang tak lain adalah Kise Ryouta itu berhasil keluar dari kerumunan para fansnya dan bersembunyi di ruang klub basketnya. Sosok kuning lain yang tak lain adalah Naruto mengikuti Ryouta namun menyembunyikan dirinya

Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel flipnya yang berwarna hitam lalu mengetik sesuatu kemudian mengirimkannya pada Ryouta. Dan Ryouta sendiri membuka pesan yang dikirim Naruto, tapi Ryouta tak tau bahwa si pengirim pesan itu adalah Naruto mengingat Naruto menggunakan alamat e-main yang berbeda

Pesan itu bertuliskan `To princess Ryouko..please check your locker in the basketball club room and you'll find something amazing..Love Your Dear Blonde ( ˘ ³˘) `

Ryouta bergumam heran "Dear Blonde?"

Dengan segera Ryouta membuka lokernya dan melihat berapa lembar foto dengan komen-komen di setiap lembar fotonya, beberapa ikat rambut juga bando yang `fluffy` dan berwarna-warni, mini-dress yang muat untuk tubuh si pirang tinggi itu

Foto-foto itu menunjukan seorang anak laki-laki dari masih kecil hingga awal memasuki SMP. Foto-foto seorang anak laki-laki bercrossdressing yang terlihat begitu senang dan tertawa di setiap foto dengan sedikit make-up di wajah yang ayu itu

Komen-komen dalam foto itu tertulis seperti `Ryou-chan di pesta ulang tahun yang ke-5`, `Ryou-chan yang meminta mini-dress baru`, `1th debut` dan lain sebagainya

Wajah yang tampan itu memerah malu dan segera menyembunyikan foto-foto itu tapi sebuah catatan kecil terjatuh dari selipan foto yang bertuliskan `Just try out those dresses, you'll look good in those dresses (๑・ω-)～ `

Meledaklah Ryouta "Awas saja kau sly fox! Akan kubalas kau, aneki!"

Dan terdengarlah suara tertawa terbahak-bahak dari balik pohon tadi dan dari sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah di suatu tempat

Benar-benar TBC ~(￣3￣)

Next omake-Midorima Shintarou

 **Mari balas review yang baru aja devil dapet**

 **Akemi Tourou : Sebenernya masih dalam tahap revisi dan devil belum bisa daftar wisuda karena penguji devil susah ditemuin** **( TДT)** **oh it's okay, makasih udah review**

 **Ren Azure Lucifer D Kanedy : Ehehehe** **(*´** ***)** **kalo gak salah sih devil udah pernah bilang mau di remake yak..makasih masih setia sama fanfic devil**

 **Satria : Siap** **v(=∩_∩=)** **ﾌ**

 **Fahzi Luchifer : Makasih dan mungkin alurnya sama, tapi devil yakin pasti ada perbedaan alur di chap ini dan seterusnya..anyway, thanks udah review** **(** **っ** **`)** **っ**


	4. Chapter 4

**PENGUMUMAN**

Haaiiiii haiii~

Devil balik lagi nih

Maaf ya karna devil baru bisa muncuk sekarang karna devil agak lupa dengan akun fanfic devil sendiri. Devil pindah ke wattpad karna lebih simpel dan gak perlu buka di laptop

Cerita devil di sini gak bakal devil hapus, tapi devil remake total cerita ini dengan judul 'New Home, Old Foe' di wattpad

Nama akunnya masih sama kok, DevilDelVisoDangelo

Dan remake total di sini bener-bener beda dengan cerita ini tapi inti ceritanya sama, Naruto jadi pemain ketujuh yang disembunyiin dan ceritanya mungkin akan jadi lebih kompleks lagi karena remake ini bakalan singgungan antar 2 dimensi, KnB sama Naruto

www. wattpad story/ 207487200 –new –home –old –foe

Hilangin aja spasinya atau cari ada 'New Home, Old Foe' atau langsung ketik DevilDelVisoDangelo aja

Sekali lagi maafin devil ya

Semoga kalian suka dengan remake total devil ini


	5. Chapter 5

Bukan Chapter LAGI?!

Misalkan gak ketemu bisa ketik aja Wattpad New Home Old Foe (Prequel) di mbah google atao kalo di applikasi wattpadnya seharusnya sudah muncul kalo di cari dari judulnya atau authornya

Kalo masih ada yang gak nemu coba aja buka fb devil nama akunnya deiviel


End file.
